


i'll be seeing you

by dyadinbloom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Black Cotton Prison: The Return, F/M, Smutember 2020, Stranger Photo Shoot, erotic photos, naked photo shoot, photographer rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadinbloom/pseuds/dyadinbloom
Summary: Rey agrees to participate in an erotic photo shoot with a stranger. Sparks fly when the blindfolds (and clothes) are removed and she sees the dark hunk she's been paired with.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 51
Kudos: 393
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020





	i'll be seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to the 2020 Smutember Collection! Thanks so much to Elle and Aurora for organizing this collection.

  
Rey drifted in that sweet spot between wakefulness and slumber, the world heavy, her eyelids equally so. 

_“Rey!”_

She clamped her eyes shut tighter. _Dammit_. 

“Rey! Can you come in here and look at this for me?”

With a groan, Rey allowed her eyes to flutter open, hazel orbs staring up at the ceiling of her living room. She turned her head, her roommate Rose swimming into her line of sight as she sat, hunched, at the kitchen table.

Rose squinted at her computer screen, shoving her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she pecked furiously at her keyboard.

Rey sighed. “Whatcha need, Rosie?”

“Can you just...see if this makes sense?” Rose asked, finally glancing up from her task to look at Rey. “Oh, shit! Did I wake you up?”

Rey rubbed her eyes blearily. “Of course not,” she said, sitting up. “Let me have a look. What’s this for?”

Rose cackled. “My next project. Have you seen all those crazy ‘meet a stranger’ photo shoots going viral lately? I’m gonna do one. But the twist is...it’s gonna be a naked photo shoot.” Rey watched in amusement as her roommate rubbed her hands gleefully together, her eyes just the slightest bit manic.

“Sounds...fun,” Rey agreed, trying to muster up some enthusiasm. Ordinarily, she could have drummed up some genuine excitement for her friend’s idea; Rey loved Rose’s photography, especially her boudoir and erotic shoots, and had even served as a last minute model for a few of them.

But she was just so damn tired lately. Plutt was working her to the bone at the chop shop, her second job as an Uber driver wasn’t pulling in as many tips as usual, and still, she could barely scrape together enough for her share of the rent.

“...and just think of the PR! I know this will be a hit. I’ll book _so_ many appointments. I'm a genius!" Rose cackled again. "I just have to find two strangers willing to get naked in front of my camera.”

Rey snorted. “Why can’t you just go through your phone and ask a few people you’ve _already_ seen naked?”

Rose clucked. “Well, most of those people have also seen _each other_ naked,” she said primly.

“Yeah, often all at the same time,” Rey said, rolling her eyes and finally coming to stand behind her friend. “Okay, let’s take a look at what you’ve got here.”

“Do your worst,” Rose said, scrolling to the top of her social media post so Rey could read the advertisement.

 _You’ve been looking for love in all the wrong places. Yes,_ **_you._ ** _Are you tired of relationships that fizzle out, of dating apps, of being set up by well meaning friends? If so, and you’re looking for the best blind date_ **_ever_ ** _, send Rose Colored Lenses a message! We are seeking a fun, outgoing, male and female who are comfortable in front of the camera and eager to meet their match up close, personal--and blindfolded!_

“What do you think?” Rose asked nervously. “I work behind lenses all day. Doing talking is...not my forte. See, I can’t even string a sentence together.” Rose smashed her head onto the keyboard, adding a stream of gibberish to what Rey thought was honestly quite a nice post.

“Stop, Rose! It’s great!” Rey insisted, placing a firm hand on her friend’s shoulder. “This is so fun. I think you should add a photo of a shoot you’ve already done, something really steamy, and you’ll be good to go.”

Rose lifted her head slowly. “You think so?” She rubbed her nose. “I should probably add something about how the participants are going to get paid.”

Rey blinked. “Paid? Why are you going to pay them? Don’t people normally pay _you_ for taking their pictures?”

“Well, yeah, but usually those pictures are for them. These pictures are for me. For marketing.” Rose clapped her hands together and switched to her photo cloud, looking for an image to match the post. She hummed, scrolling through photos of gender reveal parties, weddings, maternity shoots, engagement photos, and even divorce party shots.

“How much are you going to offer?” Rey asked, as casually as she could.

Rose instantly turned in her chair to face Rey. “Young lady, is that dickwad Plutt still paying you shit wages? Is the Ubering not working? You can’t hide from Mama Rose.”

Rey sighed. “Things are a little tight this month,” she admitted.

Rose rolled her eyes, stood, and wrapped Rey in a hug. “Rey, if you want this gig, and if you’re truly okay doing an erotic shoot for me with a stranger...you can have it, and of course, I’ll pay you.”

“Thanks, Rose, but I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Rey said, smiling at her friend as she wandered back over to the couch.

“Well, I would actually really love it if you would be my female participant,” Rose said practically. “We know each other well enough that we’ll both be comfortable, so we can help the male loosen up. And, if I know it’s you, then I can try to find someone whose looks will complement yours.” Rose made a face. “We don’t want you to land with someone you’re wildly incompatible with.”

Rey snorted. “Yeah, for instance, every guy you’ve ever tried to set me up with.”

“Hey, at least I tried! You’ve got to get out there if you want to find somebody, girl!” Rose protested, even as she continued to type out her revisions. She swiveled her desk chair to face Rey. “So, will you do it?”

Rey fidgeted. “How much are you going to pay the guy?”

Rose waved a hand. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll cover your share of the rent for two months as your payment, though.”

Rey’s eyes popped out of her head. “No! Rose, that’s way too much!”

“No it’s not,” her friend said, blithely. “You’re going to give me two or three hours of your time, then agree to have your sexy naked photos _with a stranger_ published on the internet. It’s a job that deserves good pay. And that’s final. And…” she said, whacking a few keys with a flourish, “now it’s posted. So you can’t change your mind.”

Rose grinned at her and Rey could only sigh.

* * *

Despite her frequent protests over the next few days, Rey couldn’t convince Rose to change her payment or let her wiggle out of their agreement. She knew Rose brought in plenty with her job as a photographer, but she’d never felt comfortable accepting charity. She resolved to give this photo shoot her all; even if her friend was being kind, Rose deserved her total cooperation and enthusiasm.

When Rose complained about the terrible quality of other applicants, or got her hopes up at someone promising, only to find that they were in a relationship and wanted to bring their significant other, and then stormed around the apartment in a dark mood, Rey was as supportive and encouraging as possible. When Rose brought home countless lingerie sets for her to try on, only to have her wince and demand she take them off because they were heinous, Rey was patient. When Rose forced her to sit in front of a makeup mirror and allow her to experiment with various makeup and hair styles, Rey allowed it.

She’d earn this paycheck, dammit.

So, when Rose practically busted down Rey’s bedroom door one Friday evening, shouting, “I’ve got him!”, Rey was totally serene.

“Got who, Rose?” Rey asked, continuing to tinker at her desk with the motherboard she’d been repairing. Her tiny tweezers were steady in her fingers as Rose blathered about how one of Hux’s friends was somehow dark and pale at the same time, and also tall and humongous, and would make Rey seem tiny, and how he apparently had hands the size of dinner plates, and how he owed Hux a favor and had been roped into this but it was fine--

“That’s awesome, Rose,” Rey agreed distractedly, _almost_ there with the tiny device--

“Anyway, he agreed, but he’s only free this weekend, he travels a lot for work or something, so tomorrow morning it is, okay?”

Rey blinked. “Tomorrow morning?”

“Yep,” Rose chirped. “So we gotta get you all waxed up and lotioned and etcetera tonight, okay? Let me know when you’re finished with that thingy and we’ll get started!”

Rose danced--actually _danced_ \--out of Rey’s room, and Rey set her tools down beneath her work lamp with a sigh. She could hear Rose crank up French pop music, which was her go-to for work situations, and she resignedly turned off her lamp and stood. She gritted her teeth, ready to be tweezed and prodded to within an inch of her life, all so she could be transformed into someone other than the dingy scavenger she really was for the purpose of this photoshoot.

Well, Rey supposed; if anyone could do it, it was Rose.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and chilly, a fall crisp to the air that Rey had always loved. After a late night of preparations, she enjoyed an extra cup of coffee before grabbing her customary protein smoothie, the giant bag of her provisions that Rose had left for her, and her bus pass so she could head to Rose’s studio.

By the time she arrived, protein smoothie long consumed, phone battery nearly dead from her repeated viewings of computer repair videos, Rey felt awake and ready to face the day. Rose had informed her it would take several hours to complete the shoot, and to be prepared for the other participant to be uncomfortable or perhaps need breaks. After the life she’d led, Rey didn’t care a whit about those things; worrying about one’s appearance had always been a luxury Rey had never been afforded. So whenever Rose called on her to pinch hit, Rey was a willing and unconcerned participant, never particularly caring about what Rose asked her to do, and never even looking for her own images in her friend’s portfolio of work.

She expected today would be no different, and she pasted a relaxed smile on her face as she pushed open the door to Rose Colored Lenses, a bell tinkling softly at her entrance.

“Rey! Back here!” she heard, and wandered toward the sound of Rose’s voice. She found her in the largest room in the studio, one filled with various pieces of furniture, tall windows, and swaths of fabric draped from the ceiling. Rose was adjusting one of several tripods she’d placed around the room when she turned toward Rey.

“Hey! You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Rey agreed.

“Great,” Rose enthused. “We’re going to start with just some standing poses here,” Rose said, gesturing to a curtained window. “Then move to the furniture for some seated ones, and then maybe end up on the bed by the time you remove your clothes. Sound okay?”

“Absolutely,” she said. “Where should I change?”

“You can use the powder room; the other guy is in the dressing room. Yell for me when you’re ready!”

With a thumbs up, Rey headed for the large powder room Rose had decorated with her namesake; roses adorned the small settee and chair that nestled beside a tall, lighted mirror. A small curtain separated the dressing area from the restroom facilities, and Rey closed the door to the room before tossing her bags down onto the chair and heading for the shower to give herself one last quick rinse.

Rose had instructed her to forego underwear that morning on her ride so she could avoid any panty lines, and Rey stripped off her loose shirt and baggy shorts now. She washed her body quickly, then dried off and put on a rose-covered robe hanging beside the mirror. She applied her makeup with a light hand, the way Rose had shown her, leaving her freckles visible, painting her lips a nice nude color, and smudging her eyeshadow with dark, dramatic tones. _Not bad_ , Rey thought, taking in the way the colors Rose had selected made her hazel eyes pop. She scrunched some mousse into her thick chestnut hair--not too much, Rose had instructed; she wanted the other guy to be able to muss it up, apparently--and then turned to the bag on the chair.

Rey let the robe fall to the floor as she pulled out the decadent, lacy lingerie Rose had provided; the hunter green hue of the fabric contrasted well with her tanned skin, and Rey checked to make sure she had arranged the bustier and bottoms correctly before turning to the sapphire dress Rose had left hanging for her. It was a simple cut; strapless, like the bustier, and Rey slid into it quickly before fastening the side zipper.

All that was left now were the heels, black and dangerous, the glossy patent leather of the stilettos shown off to perfection thanks to the high slit in the dress she wore. Rey examined herself in the mirror with satisfaction, then yelled for her friend.

Rose burst in almost immediately and crooned with delight. “Rey, you look amazing. Just perfect. I have the guy in a--wait, I shouldn’t tell you. You can figure it out while you take it off of him. You look awesome.” Rose fluttered around the room, circling Rey to adjust her hair minutely, then clapped her hands in delight. “Okay, all that’s left is the blindfold!”

“The...the what? _What?_ ”

“The blindfold. I told you, this was the blind date of photo shoots!”

Rey spluttered. “Well, yeah, but you didn’t say it was _literally_ something I’d be going into blind!”

“I’m sorry!” Rose insisted. “Is that okay? You’re just going to start out with it while you sort of...feel out the other participant, then take it off.”

Rey was skeptical, but reminded herself that she was earning her paycheck _and_ helping out a friend.

“That’s fine. Can you put it on me? I don’t want to ruin all this.” Rey gestured to her hair and makeup, grimacing, and closed her eyes while Rose tied a silky black blindfold around her eyes, then led her to the main room for the photo shoot.

“Stand here, Rey. You’re right by the window. I’m going to go grab our guest, and I’ll be right back. Hang tight.”

“Sure,” Rey agreed, though she could already hear Rose’s boots thudding away to fetch her next unsuspecting victim. Rey tried not to fidget while she waited, focusing on standing still, being classy, exuding confidence. Then she remembered that the guy was blindfolded too, and laughed at herself.

Silence fell, and Rey became more aware of her surroundings as her mind quieted. The smell of the studio, a rose essence blended with the volumes of fabric that draped every wall and piece of furniture. The sounds of the soft, sultry music Rose had playing, the chirping of Rose’s laughter, the deep rumble of an answering voice.

Rey’s ears strained to hear more, but all was quiet save for shuffling footsteps and the gradually nearing voice of her friend.

“Okay, just a bit further now, that’s it,” Rose was saying. Rey could hear, and then _feel_ , a man approach her. Even blindfolded, she felt his presence at the cellular level: it was as though the air molecules around this stranger shifted to create space for him, a space that Rey was currently occupying.

Rey could hear herself breathing, could detect the man’s deep breaths, too, now, as Rose drew away to check her lenses, chattering about relaxing and getting comfortable.

“Okay, you two,” Rose announced in her most businesslike tone. “We’re going to start with you two just talking, touching, feeling the other one out while still blindfolded. In a few minutes, we’ll remove the blindfolds and see where things go. Okay?”

Rey gave a thumbs up in the approximate direction she guessed Rose was in; as she lowered her arm, her fingers brushed against warm skin. Her hand tingled and she snatched it back to her side.

“Hi,” she said, trying to relax.

“Hello,” an unbelievably deep voice answered. Rey shivered from head to toe, now; the timbre of his voice hit her just so, as though she were a tuning fork and he’d struck the perfect note. Oh, she hoped he was as hot as his voice was.

Rey could hear Rose clicking away busily, taking some opening shots. She cleared her throat and glanced up in an approximation of where she thought the man’s face might be. “How are you?”

“I’m...okay,” he replied hesitantly. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Rey answered quickly. 

“Okay, enough pleasantries! Touch each other!” Rose commanded, and Rey laughed, comfortable once again in the face of her friend’s straightforward directions.

She reached out, fingers brushing against fabric, and took a half step forward to flatten her palm against a _very_ solid chest. She felt, and heard, the man’s lungs expand; he gasped as Rey stroked a hand down what she imagined to be a tie.

Then she felt his fingers begin to tentatively explore, too; broad fingertips met her hand, then danced up her arms until his hands grasped her shoulders lightly. Rey stepped closer into this man’s orbit as he touched her; she was powerless to resist his pull.

“What’s your name?” she breathed, frozen as he gently ran his fingers down the back of her biceps. She shivered and wondered if the goosebumps she felt inside were visible on her skin.

“Ben,” he replied, his voice husky. _Ben_. It suited him; strong, simple.

“I’m Rey,” she said softly, letting her fingers travel up his tie to the knotted fabric, then higher to the bare skin of his neck. She was surprised, when her hand slid across the side of his neck, to feel the heavy brush of his long hair against her fingers.

Rey frowned, trying to get a mental picture of him in her mind: tall, a deep voice, muscular, long hair. She shuddered.

Ben’s fingers were busy, too; one hand drifted up her shoulder in a mirror of her own actions, coming to cup the back of her neck gently, his palm resting warmly against her skin as his fingers slid into her hair. His other hand was at her waist, rubbing the fabric there, probably doing his own reconnaissance of her proportions, just as she was to him.

Rey shivered in delight at the image they must have made; Ben, tall and shaggy, and Rey, looking somehow tiny and delicate with so much skin on display beside his clothed form.

She stroked her fingers down the fabric over his arms now, thinking she recognized the heavy weight of a suit jacket. Curious, she could picture everything but his face now.

Ben must have been thinking the same thing. “May I touch your face?” he asked, and Rey nodded before remembering he couldn’t see hers.

“Yes. Can I touch you, too?” she asked softly.

“Yes.” His hand slid from the back of her neck toward her jaw, one thumb stroking the skin there as he brushed his finger toward her lips. His other fingers drifted across her cheekbones, one sliding down her nose, another brushing her eyelashes beneath the silky fabric of the blindfold.

Rey felt suspended in time; she knew, on an intellectual level, that Rose was flitting around photographing this moment. But something about it made her want to preserve it for herself, to save the memory in her mind for another time.

Rey returned Ben’s touches eagerly, her hands sliding up his long body to his jaw, fingertips cupping his face gently. Strong cheekbones, clean shaven, but the whisper of that long, shaggy hair when her hands framed his face. She stroked her thumbs across his cheeks, finding his nose to be rather prominent, then slid two fingers across his lips, which were plush and smooth.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat as she let her thumb drift back to his lips, rubbing back and forth. She was standing so close to him now that she could feel his breathing against her everywhere; the way his chest rose and fell, the way he exhaled through his nose, the way he swallowed at her gentle explorations.

“Guys, hold that pose.” Rey froze at her friend’s voice, one hand on Ben’s lips, the other toying with his hair. Ben’s hands stilled, one cupping her chin, the other caressing her brow. Rey held back a shudder of pleasure as Rose snapped a few photos, standing quite close to them, as best Rey could determine.

“Okay, Ben, I’d like for you to remove your blindfold first. Is that okay, Rey?”

“That’s fine,” she agreed. Ben’s hands withdrew from her face and she dropped hers from his, leaving them hanging loosely by her sides as she heard the fabric of his suit jacket shift and the rustle of silk as he untied the cloth around his eyes.

Silence.

Rey held her breath as he must have gazed at her, the rapidfire sounds of Rose’s shutter clicking as she took photo after photo. Still, no one spoke, and Rey started to panic, wondering if Ben was disappointed with what he saw, or if she wasn’t what he’d expected, or if his imagination had conjured up someone far more glamorous than she: plain, practical Rey.

“Okay, Ben, can you take off Rey’s blindfold?”

“Is that okay, Rey?” he rumbled softly, leaning closer to her as Rose moved further away to capture wider shots. 

Rey nodded. She felt Ben’s fingers in her hair as he worked at the tie to her blindfold, and then she felt the whisper of his breath across her ear.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed, his lips barely caressing her skin, and Rey shivered as the blindfold finally fell away.

She blinked, and her eyes snapped up to his. Warm, chocolate irises were visible around the wide black of his pupils, framed by thick, dark lashes and strong, arched brows. His nose was as aquiline as she’d imagined it, giving his face an arresting, powerful look that wasn’t overshadowed by the thick black hair tousled around it.

But her eyes lingered on his lips once they alighted there; how could they not? Those perfect lips, plush and red, slightly parted now as he drank her in just as avidly as she consumed him.

“Hi,” she breathed, unable to hold back a smile.

His face transformed when he grinned back; the powerful, dark stranger became charming, friendly, fun as his cheeks creased in dimpled adorableness.

“Hi,” he answered, and Rey blinked and finally took in the rest of his appearance; wide shoulders that tapered down to a trim waist, long legs and a broad chest that seemed to arch over her.

They stood grinning like idiots at one another until Rose cleared her throat. “You two look wonderful together,” she began. “Would you feel comfortable getting out of a layer here, or do you want to find another space in the studio?”

Rey flicked her eyes to Ben’s, blinking uncertainly back at her.

“Let’s start here,” she said quickly, knowing that she needed to take the lead, as Rose had suggested. “Is it okay if I start with your tie?”

He nodded and she felt almost shy as she wrapped her fingers around the black silk fabric, unable to keep herself from thinking about how he might use it on her in another context. Heat pooled in her belly as she slipped her finger beneath the knot in his tie and began to work it loose.

“Ben,” she murmured, hoping to keep him comfortable. “What’s your last name, Ben?”

“Solo,” he rumbled back, keeping his arms stiff at his sides as his gaze wavered between her hands and her face.

“Ben Solo,” Rey mused, looking up at him as she slid the silk out of his shirt collar, sliding the material through her fingers gently before letting it fall to the floor. “I like it. It suits you.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the air between them heavy.

“I’d like you to be shirtless before we remove Rey’s dress, Ben,” Rose said quickly. “That okay?” 

Ben nodded and obeyed instantly, his hands coming up to unbutton his shirt as Rey slid her palms beneath his navy suit jacket, gripping his shoulders as she forced him to pause in his work while she shoved the jacket down off of his body. His powerful arms were revealed to her and she had to physically stifle a moan at the broadness of his biceps, the chiseled flex of his shoulders as he worked his arms free of the sleeves, the white fabric of his dress shirt showing every flex and bunch of his muscles.

“I feel like I should be kissing you while I’m doing this,” Rey mumbled, laughing nervously. Her fingers flew to his buttons, fumbling to undo them where he’d left off.

His hands pressed into her hips. “You can kiss me,” he breathed, bending over to give her better access, nose drifting into her hair as she inhaled sharply. “I would like it if you did.”

Rey drew back to look at him. She heard Rose snap a photo of this pose, Rey’s hands frozen at his waist, Ben’s powerful hands bunching the silky fabric of her dress, Rey leaning back, Ben bending over her.

“I would like to kiss you,” she whispered.

He held still, making her chase his lips up to their impressive height, still a stretch even as he bent toward her. Rey let her eyes drift shut as she found his mouth with her own, pressing her lips gently to his.

He pounced almost instantly, yanking her hips to his, deepening the kiss as he flicked his tongue out between his lips to dance at hers, Rey opening her mouth instinctively to absorb his flavor. He tasted lovely, like coffee and caramel, like the smell of a campfire on a cool autumn night, and Rey felt her body tighten in response to his scent, his presence, his dark hunger.

She moaned into his mouth when he bit her bottom lip, the nip of pain sending bright pleasure straight to her center, her body pressing closer into his as she slid one leg between Ben’s, his thick thigh pressed intimately between her legs.

His hands moved from her hips around to her ass, which he squeezed firmly, grinding her down against his leg.

“Fuck,” Rey moaned quietly, and then she stumbled back as Ben pulled away from her, raking a hand through his hair as he steadied her with a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, looking stricken. “Got carried away. Sorry.” His eyes were wide on hers, and she had a sudden flash of understanding; a man of his size would certainly have to be careful, be in control all the time, and his cautious nature was evident in the way Ben stood and spoke to her now.

“No,” Rey protested, leaning into him. “I meant like...fuck _yes_ ,” she elaborated. “That was...so hot. So amazing, Ben,” she murmured quietly, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I loved that.”

He exhaled slowly. “Please tell me if I’m ever too...much. Okay?”

Rey laid a hand on his cheek in comfort. Distantly, she heard Rose continuing to photograph them, but she tuned her best friend out. “I will,” she promised softly.

She slid her hands from around his waist to his buttons, undoing them as she nibbled on her own lip. Her haste was rewarded when his pale skin swam into view, every inch revealed absolutely perfect as his shirt opened further, and she pushed it impatiently off of him and then paused, drinking in the sight of this absolute behemoth of a man with the muscles of an Adonis and the eyes of a poet.

“Goddamn, you’re so hot,” she breathed, sliding her fingers across his skin, her body tingling as she mapped his strength and power. Ben shuddered beneath her touch, and Rey greedily grabbed at him, knowing suddenly, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she _wanted_ him for herself.

“Rey,” he pleaded hoarsely. “Slow it down...I’m, ah…”

Rey glanced down where he gestured and gasped at the sight of a _very_ impressive bulge in his pants.

God, he could split her in half with that thing.

Before Rey could finish thinking about how she certainly hoped he _would_ , Rose clapped and spoke in her usual brisk manner.

“Perfectly normal, Ben,” she reassured him. “Happens to every single one of my clients. Just relax and know that I’m going for a more tasteful and erotic vibe here; not porn. I’m not going to shoot anything full frontal, so just relax and stay comfortable in your skin. Okay?”

Ben nodded, but glanced at Rey, his eyes unsure.

“Very normal,” Rey repeated, and then smiled with more warmth. “But also very flattering. And...now I’m _very_ curious about what’s under these.” She hooked a finger in his belt, tugging him toward her, and Ben groaned. “I want to get these off you. Rose?” she asked, turning to her friend, not relinquishing her grip on the leather at Ben’s waist. “Where do you want us?”

“Your call,” Rose answered. “Bed or couch?”

Rey turned to Ben.

“Bed,” he said immediately. “I don't fit on many couches,” he said, somehow bashful even as Rey’s hand rested inches away from his growing erection; even as she knew the lace Rose had put her in was now soaked with her arousal.

Rey spun on a heel and darted to the bed, completely uncaring now that this was a photo shoot she was getting paid for, fully invested in getting Ben naked as quickly and sensually as possible, and in capturing those images on film forever for her viewing pleasure. He’d signed a waiver, he was okay with this, and so Rey felt no shame whatsoever for her record-breaking levels of thirst.

Rose positioned them in front of the bed, having them switch sides from where they had been framed by the window, and encouraged them to ignore her as they stripped down to their underwear.

Rey kept her eyes glued to Ben’s as she guided his hand to the side zipper of her blue sheath dress; his large fingers deftly drawing the teeth apart, fingertips brushing the green boning of her bustier. Rey shuddered as he unhooked the clasp at the top of the zipper and let her dress fall to the floor. Her eyes snapped to his as he held her hand, helping her step out of the pooled fabric at their feet, his eyes drinking in every inch of her exposed skin, and Rey suddenly felt she was still wearing too many clothes.

Ben drank in her appearance with a degree of intensity Rey was coming to expect from him; his eyes traveled over every inch of her body in detail while she worked at his belt, getting it to come loose as he started to touch her gently, exploring her skin with his fingertips. Rey could hear herself panting as his knuckles trailed across her collar bones, then ghosted down to the tops of her breasts, framed as they were by the green bustier. As she unzipped his pants, he dipped a finger in the hollow of her sternum, and Rey gasped as she yanked at Ben’s trousers.

“Oh, off, now, _please_ ,” she heard herself begging, his touch firing every single one of her synapses, all screaming the same message: skin, now.

Ben toed out of his shoes and socks, stripped his pants off, then stood, chest heaving, before Rey. His wide body was perfect, huge and domineering, a few moles and freckles scattered across the ivory of his skin. His pecs were firm and defined, his abdomen leading in a tantalizing vee down to a trail of black hair that disappeared into dark boxer briefs. Rey couldn’t help but let her eyes linger over what the fabric concealed; she was dying to get this glorious man naked.

“Okay, let’s get you two on the bed before you remove the rest, yeah?” said Rose, helping Rey to clear her head. “Ben, take charge. Grab Rey and do whatever feels natural.”

Ben didn’t need to be told twice. He bent and grabbed her behind the knees, hoisting her over his hips before falling back onto the bed, eliciting a shocked laugh from Rey, which she distantly heard Rose capture on film as they toppled onto clouds of white cotton. The tan of her skin against the pale smoothness of Ben’s, relieved only by the dark fabric they each wore, painted a striking picture.

Rey found herself hovering over Ben, her legs caging his waist, her hair loosely curtaining his face, affording them a moment of privacy.

“Ben,” she whispered. “I’m so happy I’m doing this with you.”

He smiled softly up at her. “I feel it, too.” He lifted his mouth to hers and they kissed slowly, without hurry; Rey allowed her body to drop down on top of Ben’s, her core pressed to his, and they groaned into one another’s mouths as she ground her wetness against his hard length.

“I can’t wait to get you naked,” he murmured against her mouth, sliding his hands up her bare legs and beneath the edges of her panties.

“Go ahead,” she teased, and he kissed her thoroughly as his hands worked busily at the hooks in the back of her corset, opening the fabric slowly and gliding his fingers down the length of her spine as her skin was bared to him.

He ripped the fabric away from her chest when the last hook was opened, flinging it off the side of the bed and sliding his hands around to the front of her body, cupping her breasts almost possessively. Rey couldn’t hold back the wanton moan that left her at the sight of his large hands completely covering her, giving her the semblance of modesty even as Rose photographed them grinding and groping.

Rey sat up, straddling Ben, his hands still toying with her tits even as she slid her own fingers teasingly down his abdomen and toward the black cotton prison he strained against. She leaned forward on her knees, then hooked her fingers in the hem of his shorts as she met his molten eyes.

“Can I?”

He thrust his hips up against her core, making Rey moan through his answer, a groaned “yes,” and she yanked the cotton down his legs, moan turning into a near sob as she was treated to the delectable sight of his thick cock, so hard for her.

“Goddamn,” she breathed, reaching out to stroke him, remembering at the last possible second that she had only just met this man; that she was mostly naked on top of him, and on camera. She averted her hand instead to trail over his hand, grasping it as she guided his fingers to her lacy panties, silently urging him on.

Ben kept his eyes on hers as he slid the last of the clothing between them off her body; dark fabric was strewn around the white cotton of the bed, their bare skin nestled into the sheets, and Ben drew Rey down beside him so she lay on her side, nose gently brushing his.

“You okay?” he whispered, nudging her nose. 

Rey smiled and kissed him. “Yeah. You?”

“Amazing.” He kissed her gently as he ran a heavy hand down the side of her body, smoothing over the curve of her hip and the length of her thigh. Rey wanted to get lost in him, to surrender to his touch, but it was taking every ounce of her willpower not to throw a leg over his hip and take his tantalizing length inside her dripping center. She saw Rose take an aerial shot out of the corner of her eye, then groaned as Ben turned her gently over to spoon her.

In this position, with his arms tucked around her upper body, fingers gently covering her breasts, Rey imagined what Rose could see through her camera lens. The drape of her legs and the fluffy fabric, combined with Ben’s hands, kept her modest; as Rose photographed them, she imagined how romantic, almost protective, the image would appear.

But behind her, Ben ground his hips against her body, hard cock nudging along the cleft of her ass, and Rey shifted her own hips back to meet his, choking back the gasps that rose from her throat at his every motion. She wiggled slowly onto her back, Ben’s forearm still covering her chest, and kissed him deeply, arching her back to reach his mouth more readily.

“Guys, this is super hot,” Rose chirped, ever the professional. “Just a few more poses I’d like to try.”

Rey groaned in frustration as Ben pulled his lips away from hers with a smirk, listening as Rose instructed them to kneel, Ben’s chest against her back. Ben maneuvered her easily, his effortless strength intensifying the need curling in her core, and Rey felt half out of her mind with lust at how unexpectedly sexy this whole experience was proving to be.

On their knees, Ben’s legs splayed slightly wider so his knees bracketed hers, Rey could lean back and feel her hair brushing against Ben’s bare chest. He was so much larger than her; so powerful behind her--

“Okay, give her a kiss, Ben,” Rose instructed, and Rey felt Ben’s hand slide around her throat, tipping her chin back, and he leaned over her, his big body bowing hers back, and sealed his mouth to hers. Rey shuddered out a moan as he licked into her mouth, teeth nipping her lips and tongue, hands delicate but firm on her jaw as he devoured her upside down.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Rey could hear Rose muttering, but Rey’s brain didn’t care that they weren’t alone. She had to get her hands on Ben, and with one of his hands still wrapped around her throat, she grabbed the other one and slid it down to the juncture of her thighs, reaching behind her to grasp his hard length tightly in her fist.

Ben wasted no time plunging two fingers into her tight heat; Rey screamed into his mouth in pleasure, pumping his cock behind her back as she swallowed his answering groans.

“Annnnnnnd that’s a wrap for me, guys,” Rey heard Rose announce. “Have fun and don’t worry about destroying my sheets!” She cackled and Rey heard a door slam as Ben released her throat.

“Ben, Ben,” she panted, tipping her head back onto his shoulder. “Can I fuck you? Please??” His fingers pressed greedily into her center as she begged him. “I’m clean, I’m on birth control, _please_ \--”

With a growl, Ben shoved her forward onto her hands and knees, and she felt the broad head of his cock at her entrance for an instant before he yanked at her hips, sheathing her onto his length in one smooth, wet motion.

“Oh, fuck, Rey,” he panted, drawing out of her before plunging in more deeply, keeping his strokes long and even as she collapsed down onto the bed in a heap of sobbing pleasure, her body alight with the heat of his skin against hers and his powerful fingers gripping her hips as he fucked her.

“Oh god,” she cried, voice breaking. “Please, please--don’t stop--”

Ben stopped, but only for a moment, flipping her onto her back before sliding back inside her body as his weight lowered against her center, the hard lines of his abdomen pressing against her clit with his every thrust. “Rey,” he whispered, lowering his body flush against hers as he rocked his cock into her more deeply. “Come on me, Rey,” he pleaded, and pressed his mouth to hers again, swallowing her gasps of ecstasy.

When he snaked one hand behind her back, pulling her body closer to his, and captured her bottom lip between his teeth, Rey felt herself teetering on the precipice. She opened her eyes to see Ben’s honeyed amber orbs locked onto her face, his dark hair tumbling in waves around them, and she lifted a hand to his cheek as though in a trance.

“Ben,” she whispered, wonder suffusing her being as she tipped over the edge and into the most mindless pleasure imaginable; she came with a long wail, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes even as Ben continued to pound into her.

“Gonna come, baby,” he grunted, and Rey tightened around him further in anticipation, and he let go with a moan and a surge of wetness deep in her core.

Ben collapsed onto her, both of them panting for breath, then rolled off, pulling her body into his side.

Their bodies cooled, and as their passion faded, Rey’s senses came back to her.

“Oh my god,” she mumbled into Ben’s chest, her giggles muffled as she realized she’d just fucked a stranger, basically on camera.

“Oh my god, indeed,” he agreed, his chest a deep rumble beneath her. He huffed out a laugh. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“I can’t, either,” Rey agreed. She hesitated, then added, “but I’m glad it did.”

Ben turned to face her, pulling her close in the warm circle of his arms. “So am I.” He smiled and kissed her gently, then again, and then more deeply and less gently, until he’d pinned her into the mattress and snaked his clever fingers between her legs.

“Rey, can I take you to dinner tonight? Or tomorrow night? Or both? Or every night for the next ten years?”

Rey gasped out a laugh as his fingers toyed with her clit, his words giving her nearly as much pleasure as his hands. “That sounds wonderful.” She laughed again. “God, I can’t wait to see those pictures.”

Ben hummed in agreement, then slid down her body to throw one leg over his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll be gorgeous. But I like the view from here, personally.”

Just before her eyes drifted shut, Rey made a mental note to thank Rose. Her friend really was a genius.

* * *

Rey slapped her hand on the snooze button, then pulled a pillow over her head with a groan. She drifted, alight in that sweet spot between wakefulness and slumber. The world was heavy; her eyelids, equally so.

“Rey!”

She squeezed her eyes shut more tightly. “Five more minutes,” she mumbled.

“Rey! Can you come take a look at this for me?”

Rey allowed her eyes to flutter open. She peeked at the clock; 7:32, well past time to get up. With a sigh, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pressed the button to turn off her alarm. Then, a small smile on her face, she picked up the picture frame on her nightstand.

A couple, sensually silhouetted, shared a passionate kiss. The man, large and possessive, knelt behind the woman. His shaggy hair fell around his face as he cradled the woman’s jaw, kissing her absolutely senseless, their profiles artfully blurred just enough to take the photo from erotic to romantic.

“Looking at us? Again?” Rey looked up to see her husband’s teasing eyes, half smirk, and powerful frame in the doorway, holding two cups of coffee in one hand, his laptop in the other.

“I never get tired of this picture,” Rey said, placing the frame back onto her nightstand with a happy sigh. “You really were the best blind date ever.”

Ben handed her a coffee, then leaned over to give her a thorough kiss, as he did every morning. “My first blind date, and my last.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
